1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a service disclosure device and a service disclosure method for disclosing a service to a network, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are conventionally known techniques that disclose a service on a network, when a device accesses the network, and receive an execution request of the service. Such techniques include, for example, Universal Plug and Play (UPnP).
In such techniques, United States Patent Publication Application No. 2005/0021786 discusses a technique that when a service receives a packet from a control point, determination whether a MAC address of the control point is registered is performed, and if the MAC address is not registered, the access is denied. In the technique discussed in United States Patent Publication Application No. 2005/0021786, the control point transmits a registration request of the MAC address, and the service that received the registration request registers the MAC address.
In such a system for uniformly disclosing a UPnP/digital living network alliance (DLNA) service to a connected network, there is an issue that an unintended third party can use functions (e.g. discovery using a simple service discovery protocol (SSDP), an operation using a simple object access protocol (SOAP), or event notification using a general event notification architecture (GENA)).
Further, in the technique discussed in United States Patent Publication Application No. 2005/0021786, the control point has to have a function of transmitting a registration request of the MAC address, and the service has to have a function of receiving the registration request of the MAC address. Consequently, to both of the control point and the service, the additional functions are to be provided. Then, if the additional functions are not provided to the control point, the registration request of the MAC address is not transmitted from the control point, so that communication cannot be established.